


What You Do To Me

by Lucian_V_Ghost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Ghost Writes, Keith is impressed/aroused, Keith pines, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Not sure if I'll finish it, Pining, THIS IS A THING, Voltron, bored writing, lance is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucian_V_Ghost/pseuds/Lucian_V_Ghost
Summary: Keith is a normal, angsty, emo teenage boy who just happens to be living on a spaceship with two aliens, two other teens, a space dad and a gremlin.Needless to say, Keith notices a few things about one of his fellow paladins that he would rather have not. Maybe.





	1. The Training Deck

The first time it happened, Keith was pretty sure he was dreaming. He had been in the training deck, going up against the gladiator for the third time that evening when the door slid open with a soft hiss. He didn’t turn to look at who came in. He had assumed it was probably Shiro come to train or maybe Allura looking for Shiro. He smiled at the thought. Those two danced around each other like a couple of birds in spring.

It’s safe to say he was surprised when the blue paladin himself took centre stage on the other side of the room. Without even sparing him a glance, Lance had programmed in a training regime Keith had never seen before. A particle barrier rose around his rival and three gladiators rose up from the floor. Keith paused his simulation to watch.  
The gladiators attacked in sync, each one raising their staffs and charging in an arrow formation. Without batting an eye, Lance pulled his rifle to his shoulder and aimed. One shot sounded out from his weapon and the gladiator bot leading the charge fell to the floor in a pile of sparking metal.

The two other gladiators closed in on the paladin, but as their staves descended, Lance rolled out of the way, bringing himself up on one knee before releasing another shot, this time catching the bot on the left, sending it crashing to the floor. The last gladiator turned towards him. It lunged with the staff, feinting right but coming in with a punch from the left. Lance didn't even bat an eyelid. Pushing up from the floor, he used his position to propel himself over the gladiators head. Twisting in mid-air, Lance shot again before twisting and landing gracefully on the floor. Behind him, the gladiator’s head sparked, a molten hole sizzling where Lance’s energy bullet had pierced the alien metal. It stood there for a moment, staff outstretched, before it collapsed to the floor. 

Keith watched in awe as his self-proclaimed rival took down all three gladiators in less than a minute. Deep in his gut he felt a raw heat, seeing his friend charge into battle like that. The glistening sweat on Lance’s body didn't help, as his friend took off his shirt and started up a second training sequence. Before Lance spotted his frustration, Keith left the training deck for his room. 

Making sure to lock the door when he entered, Keith decided to take a long, cold shower, just because he was sweating from training, and not for any other reason. At least that’s what he tried to convince himself of.


	2. Battle

They were in the middle of battle the second time it happened. A galra fleet had snuck up on them just before they were about to jump through to another part of that galaxy. Shiro had commanded each of them into their lions and had them in the heat of battle in no time. 

Pidge had said they wanted to get aboard one of the ships to find out more information on the whereabouts of their lost family, and Shiro had reluctantly agreed. Lance and Keith where sent in with them to make sure they all got out safely while Hunk, Shiro and Allura provided covering fire and a diversion. Of course when it comes to team Voltron, nothing ever goes to plan.

As soon as they stepped into the ship, the Galra were on them. Keith barely had time to draw his Bayard before Lance stepped into the fray. Rifle aloft, Lance squeezed off six perfectly timed shots, each one cutting through the helmet of a Galran soldier as if it were paper, leaving small, sizzling holes in their heads. Lance moved on in silence as Keith and Pidge tried and failed to keep their amazement out of their heads.

Focusing on the mission, Pidge led them to the main control room of the Galran warship. Hacking into the control panel, they slid the door open a crack to check inside. An entire squadron stood around the control room, each sentry on guard with their rifles raised. A couple of drones hovered around the room as well as some of the AI robots they had seen in some of the larger bases.

Without waiting for directives, Lance hopped up into the vents in the ceiling above them, signalling to the other two to stay put. Quietly, Pidge and Keith sat in the shadows by the door, waiting for something to happen.

Pidge was the first to break the silence. “So… Did you know Lance could do something like that?”

Assuming they were referring to the hallway that Lance had decimated, Keith shook his head.

“I've only seen him that focused once. It was…” Keith shivered at the memory of Lance flipping over a bot and scoring a head shot from mid-air. “Intense. I don’t think he knew I was watching.”

Pidge smirked and was about to make a comment on something when the door beside them opened. 

Getting up, Keith quickly drew his Bayard to face whoever was coming out into the hall to find himself face to face with the blue paladin. His eyebrows arched in surprise as Lance simply gave a nod to the control room. Pidge quickly bustled past him, their Galra-Human interface tech already in their hands, ready to connect in. They stopped short as they entered the room. All the drones had been taken out and there was a small hole in the control panel for the door to another room, from where muffled banging and clanking could be heard, but other than that the control room was empty.

Pidge looked back over their shoulder at Lance questioningly.

“I lured them into the other room, then shot the control panel.” He shrugged. “Then I just had to take out the drones. Easy for the team sharpshooter, right mullet?” Lance winked over his shoulder at Keith, and if that wasn't bad enough he had the audacity to shoot finger guns at him!

Keith grunted non-committally, but the feeling in his gut flared as his friend turned away, a few light shades of red now adorning his cheeks. Pidge sniggered behind their hand as they worked, throwing Keith a suggestive glance as they waggled their eyebrows in the direction of Lance, as the team sharpshooter looked out into the corridor.

“Done! Let’s go, before the Galra figure out how to open that door!” Pidge exclaimed, packing up their equipment. Keith was on point this time as they made their way out to the waiting Green Lion which was cloaked on the side of the warship. Explosions rocked the warship as Green sped away to the castle. Keith looked at Pidge with a raised eyebrow.  
“I may have set the ships engine cooling system to overload.” They snickered.

“Remind me to never get on your bad side.” Keith said, trying not to think about the way that he and Lance were pressed tightly together in the small space of the Green Lion’s cockpit.

A couple of minutes later the Galra were retreating, and the three lions returned to the castle. Green jolted a bit when they landed, causing Keith to stumble into Lance. To Keith’s mortification, his Bayard hadn't phased back into his armour, which left it pressing awkwardly against Lance’s leg. The blue paladin turned to him, his face a mixture of delight and some other emotion Keith couldn't place. Glancing down, Lance snagged Keith’s shoulder, and leaning in gently, he whispered into his friend’s ear.

“Is that your Bayard, or are you just happy to see me?”

Keith’s brain short circuited as he felt Lance’s breath ghost over his ear. His face flushed with embarrassment as Lance smirked and twisted out of Green’s cockpit. Pidge looked over their shoulder at Keith’s reddening face and then at Lance’s retreating back. As soon as Lance was out of earshot, they sing songed.

“Keith’s got a crush, Keith’s got a crush!” They cackled manically as Keith felt his entire face light on fire at the simple words. Scowling, he launched himself out of the Green Lion and speed walked his way back to his room. When Shiro tried to stop him for debriefing, he gave the excuse of being tired.

The doors slid shut behind him as he got to his room. He was thankful when he heard the click of the lock. Slipping off the armour which had been slowly getting more uncomfortable in Lance’s close presence, he allowed himself to quickly stroke himself to a climax. As he wiped himself down afterword, he reminded himself that no, he had not been thinking of Lance in the skin-tight under armour they wore and that no, he did not have a crush on the blue paladin.


End file.
